An older type of magic
by bloodshadows
Summary: It's always been said that Lily Potter's love saved her son. But what if it was something else? A forbidden magic? A much stronger magic? This is my take on that fateful night and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Marie Potter nee Evans had always known she was different. That she was special. At age 11 her knowledge was proven true when she was informed about the magical word and how she was a witch. Her long time friend Severus Snape had confirmed it years ago by telling her the same thing.

But even as she boarded the train that would take her to her new school Lily knew that still she was different than her fellow classmates. Her beauty, even at the tender age of 11, was obvious, her kindness exemplary, her intelligence much higher than average, yet the young witch knew that something else about her was truly extraordinary.

This extraordinary witch spent most of her free time in the library searching for an answer about what made her so special. At the end of her first year she was still no closer to the answers she sought.

In fact it wasn't until her fifth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry that she found the thing that made her so unique. Lily Evans had a gift. A very special and yet outlawed gift that most wouldn't understand. She practiced this gift endlessly but kept it secret in fear of the legal reprisals.

Until she finally said yes to James Potter for a trip to Hogsmeade on a date. It turned out that James Potter also had a very special gift eerily similar to hers.

You see young Lily Evans and James Potter were what the wizarding world called channelers. People who could absorb and weave ambient magic into complicated rituals or spells. It was the oldest practice recorded amongst the magical race and the strongest. A channeler also had the ability to call upon Gods, Goddesses, and other deities for protection and blessings.

The practice was outlawed because of the wizarding world's fear of summoning something so much stronger than them that they couldn't control.

The Ancient and Noble house of Potter have been a long line of channelers for generations. Each heir and child was taught the art from a young age and taught to keep it secret. It was this very power that made the family so renowned and feared in their society though none knew that it was specifically from channeling.

It was also this gift that saved their son on the night that Peter Pettigrew betrayed them and Voldemort appeared at their doorstep. James Potter had known that he was no match against the Dark Lord as his magic had already been depleted by a ritual earlier in the day. But he knew that he could buy his beautiful wife some time in order for her to cast the agreed upon protection on their son.

As the green light energy of the Killing Curse collided with his chest James Potter's last thought was a prayer to his patron God. The God of lies, of mischief, and of magic itself.

'_God of Magic, please lend your aid to my wife as she tries to protect our son.'_ And then James Potter knew no more.

As James fought the evil maniac in the living room Lily Potter hurriedly placed her son in his crib. Pulling the ambient magic in from the very air and earth surrounding their house she focused on a protective barrier around the crib.

'_Loki, God of Magic, I call on you, our Patron God, to protect our son from the darkness that threatens him. Thor, God of Thunder and Lightning, I call on you to bless this rune of protection and help keep my son safe.'_ Lily called out in her mind as she carefully cut her arm and drew a lightning bolt, the Norse rune of protection, onto her son's forehead with her own blood. She stood there watching the rune helplessly as she felt her bond to James suddenly disappear. In her heart she knew that her love was dead and that she was soon to follow him.

Tears of relief formed in her eyes when the rune on her son's forehead glowed briefly green and then gold before it was absorbed into her son's skin. The two Gods had answered her plea and would protect her son.

Fearlessly she turned to face the Dark Lord as he finally stepped into the room. "I am here for your son. Step aside and you may live to see another day." Voldemort ordered but she steadfastly refused and instead pleaded with him to just take her instead.

As the green light of death headed in her direction Lily Potter turned her head and smiled down at her little boy. She had saved her son and that was all that mattered. Then Lily Potter joined her husband in death reuniting with him in the afterworld.

On Asgard two brothers stood at the gate to the Bifrost and watched as the young Potter family was torn apart. It had been a long time since a magic user from Midgard had called on them for something so pure and they had sadly granted the desperate request from the two Channelers.

Thor and Loki watched as their two worshippers passed into the afterlife and both stiffened in anger and glee as the Midgardian magic user turned on the young child. They watched with morbid fascination as the so-called Dark Lord's spell rebounded off of their protections and vanquished him from his body. As Voldemort's spirit fled the house Thor and Loki noticed a bleeding cut on the young child's forehead in the shape of the rune Lily had drawn short minutes earlier.

"Now what brother?" Thor demanded as the child shakily pulled itself to a standing position and stared down at the mother's prone form.

"Nothing brother. There is nothing more we can do for the child now. Father's law forbids us from interfering any further. All we can do is watch." Loki answered as the infant called out for his mother. Slowly Loki turned away and pulled his brother behind him out of the gatekeeper's domain.

Heimdall watched from the shadows as the two Princes' sadly left the hall and he walked over to the spot they had previously occupied. He took up position and looked down on the child with Loki and Thor's personal protection on him until he was set on the doorstep of his relative's home. As gatekeeper Heimdall saw more than most about the occupants of the other realms. He saw that, just like his parents, Harry Potter would be just as special.


	2. Chapter 2

As Gatekeeper and Protector of the Bifrost Heimdall saw many of the events that shaped the course of worlds. He paid particular attention to a young man that the Princes' of Asgard had lain their personal protections on. The two heirs of Asgard had routinely checked in on the boy every few months for the past 9 years and were steadily losing their patience over the All-Father's law of no interference.

Heimdall gazed upon Midgard and watched as the boy was worked to the bone by his relatives, performing tasks that the woman of the house was supposed to perform, and received no recognition for his accomplishments. Yet as Heimdall watched an owl deliver a letter into the mail slot he knew that the young boy's life was about to change.

"How goes it Gatekeeper?" A voice called out softly from the doorway yet the man did not move from his position.

"All-Father." Heimdall answered watching as the Midgardian adults panicked at the letter and the young boy was finally given his own room.

"How fares the mortal my sons have taken an interest in?" Odin, King of Asgard, questioned moving further into the hall.

"He has been denied his first letter to the school of magic." The gatekeeper answered finally turning to look at his liege.

"Ah…Then destiny shall be well pleased that her plans are starting." Odin stated coming to a stop directly beside the Gatekeeper and looking down upon the young Midgardian as well. "I fear my sons can not be kept at bay for much longer."

"No, All-Father, they shall not. They have shown a keen interest in Fate's chosen. As have you." Heimdall answered making the king sigh.

"I have never believed in handing such a difficult and treacherous destiny to one so young. He is but a babe." Odin replied shaking his head. It always amazed him how simple-minded mortals could be.

"And yet you would have him walk his path with out aid." Heimdall declared and simply stared into Odin's furious gaze.

"You speak out of turn Gatekeeper." Odin snapped but the other man merely shrugged in reply.

"I speak of only what I see All-Father." Odin continued to glare at him for another moment before his gaze returned to Midgard and his expression softened.

"Perhaps there is something Loki and Thor can do with out interfering too much." Odin murmured mostly to himself before turning to take his leave.

Heimdall watched the older man leave with a small smile on his face before turning back to the young boy. Yes this boy was truly special to have the attention of the All-Father. He could only hope that the young boy was up to Destiny's task for him.

Mere hours later Thor and Loki entered the Hall and Heimdall moved back as the two brothers took up their normal position. "Are you sure about his brother? I do not think this is what father had in mind." Thor muttered as they stared down at Midgard.

"This is the best option Thor with out facing the boy ourselves. I will merely speak with the Goblins, nothing I haven't done before." Loki answered smiling mischeviously.

"As long as you are sure brother. Heimdall, send him down." Thor ordered and Heimdall stepped up to the activation stone.

"As you wish Prince Thor." He answered and Loki was quick to jump the Bifrost down to Midgard.

The two left in the Hall watched as Loki appeared in a ceremonial room at Gringotts where an alarm was quickly sounded. After the goblins made a quick verification that Loki was actually Loki they listened as the God of Mischeif, Lies, and Magic made his requests.

"When young Harry Potter makes his way to the bank on August first I want you to make sure he receives his mother's trunk. He will also need to know exactly how sensitive that information is and how it should not be leaked at any cost." Loki declared handing over a small trinket that the Goblin Leader took reverently.

"Of course our Prince. It is safe to assume he holds the same powers of his ancestors then?" Ragnok questioned and Loki nodded.

"He does. Any assistance the Goblin Nation can lend the boy would be greatly compensated."

"Any being of Earth with the God's blessing is welcome in our hallowed halls." Ragnok replied instantly.

With a quick farewell Loki returned to the ceremonial chamber where Heimdall opened the Bifrost once more.

"That should hopefully give us a little more to work with." Loki muttered stepping back over to Thor to continue watching over their young charge.

Silently Heimdall hoped so as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor and Loki were sparring the first time young Harry Potter sent them a prayer. Going completely still in order to listen to the boys' prayer drew the attention of their friends. Ignoring the questioning looks the brothers quickly made their way to the Gatekeepers Hall.

'_Loki, God of Mischeif, Lies, and Magic please hear my prayer. I start a school of Magic tomorrow. A school my parents attended before me. I've only recently found out about Magic and I fear that I will be rubbish at it. Apparently my parents were great and I wonder if I will be able to live up to that. I pray to you, God of Magic, in hopes that you can help me live up to my parents memories.'_ Harry prayed and the two Gods moved into their usual position to find the boy sitting cross legged on his bed facing a small burning candle. Loki smiled at the wizard's words and sent a small wave of confidence out to his new worshipper in answer.

Harry visibly sat up straighter at what he believed to be Loki's response to his prayer. He then set his mind on another God.

'_Thor, God of Thunder, Lightning, and Storms please hear my prayer. For the first time I can remember I will be leaving this place where I have lived for longer than a few hours a day. I'm heading to a boarding school far away and I'm scared. I know nothing about this new world I've been thrust into and yet the people look upon me as a savior. I think it's all rubbish and yet I don't think anyone else will see it that way. I fear the wizarding world has set up expectations of me and I don't want to know what would happen if I didn't meet them. I pray that you can lend me some of your strength and goodness to become the boy everyone sees me as…One that my parents would be proud of at least.'_ Thor frowned at the boy's prayer, at his insecurity, and responded with a wave of safety and strength, and hoped that it would be enough to alleviate some of the boys fears.

Both Gods watched as a smile spread across the wizards face and his green eyes opened slowly. "It worked Hedwig! It really worked! I have something in common with my parents!" He said excitedly to the beautiful snowy owl in her cage. The owl responded with a soft hoot and young Harry blew the candle out before laying down to sleep.

"Those filthy mortals really messed with his self-esteem." Loki muttered darkly as they slowly turned away from the sights on Midgard.

"Yes. They shall pay if ever we were to meet them." Thor agreed angrily clenching a fist at his side.

"Come brother let us finish our spar." Loki declared and Heimdall watched the two of them leave once more.

Gazing down at the young wizard fast asleep Heimdall smiled. Yes Loki's interference had changed the boy's path slightly but for the better not the worst. Things were definitely looking up for the Potter boy.

The second time Thor and Loki heard Harry's prayer they were in the middle of dinner. Standing simultaneously they made their excuses to their father and mother before hurrying out of the room. Odin watched them go with a thoughtful gaze at the door.

When they reached the Gate and gazed down upon Asgard they found Harry sitting on the floor of an abandoned classroom with a small alter set up before him.

'_Loki, God of Magic, Thor, God of Thunder, please hear my prayers. I came face to face with my parent's murderer tonight. It was terrifying. Apparently he's trying to regain his body by using the Philosopher's Stone that Dumbledore is hiding in the school. Right now he's surviving on Unicorn blood. But something else happened too. When I saw Voldemort tonight my scar, the one I received on that fateful night, started to burn in pain. I don't know what it means but I think it had to do with how close Voldemort was. I'm not sure what to do. I don't trust the adults to take care of the problem but I'm just eleven. What can I do about it? Right now I'm practicing on my channeling abilities hoping that will help keep me safe. I'm not sure how much good it will do though…I don't even know what I'm trying to ask of you. I guess I just needed to talk to someone about it. To let someone know my concerns. I guess all I'm asking is that you watch over me.'_ Thor's face contorted in fury as he listened to the prayer while Loki's went completely blank.

With out much thought both of them sent their young worshipper waves of confidence, safety, and reassurance. They watched as the boy's eyes opened and he whispered only two words before leaving the room. "Thank you."

"This isn't right brother. One so young should not have to deal with something like this." Thor growled and while Loki agreed he knew there wasn't much they could do.

"I know Thor. But this young one has us looking out for him. Our original protection still holds strong. We will just have to be more vigilant in our watching." Loki said soothingly calming his brother down.

"I am not used to simply waiting and watching. I do not…like…it." Thor declared still gazing down at Midgard.

"I know brother. I know."

The two princes' of Asgard began to spend more and more time at the Gate gazing down to Midgard and watching over the magical child.

And so it was that they were already gazing down on him, watching as he and his two friends went down the trap door, when Harry sent out his third prayer. _'Loki, Thor, Patron Gods of the Potter line please hear my prayer. Please watch over my friends and I as we attempt to save the Philosopher's stone from Voldemort. Protect us through the protections placed down here and from Voldemort himself.'_

Thor growled angrily as he watched the plant creature try to strangle the red-headed Midgardian, sending out a wave of fierce protectiveness to Harry as he also set a barrier around the little boy's throat to keep the creature from strangling him to death.

Loki hissed and wrapped the three young friends in a protective cacoon of his magic as they moved on to the next room. The two brothers watched as the Midgardians entered each room and solved the different puzzles. Helping as much as they could with out breaking their current restrictions.

The redhead was the first to fall and if not for Thor and Loki's small protection would have died from the blow to his head. Thankfully he survived. The next to fall back was the witch as she returned to the chess room to wake up their friend and go for help.

Harry was left alone to face the Darkest Wizard of the past twenty years. They watched in disgust as Voldemort was revealed to be living on the back of the professors head which soon turned into prideful smirks as Harry retrieved the stone. Pride turned to satisfaction as the darkness could not touch Harry with out immense pain.

As the dark spirit attempted to possess the boy he was forcefully expelled by the long dormant protection originally laid on him by his mother. The pain from the attempted possession as well as the exhaustion from expelling it caused the boy to pass out and the brothers watched as the Headmaster finally arrived.

Neither had noticed that Heimdall had moved to their side to watch, or that their father had joined them. So his sudden voice behind them made them jump.

"The first test has been passed. He has done well, as have you my sons." Odin declared.

"Father, why must he meet these tests alone? He is but a babe!" Thor wondered bewildered, and Loki silently nodded in agreement.

"He has a great Destiny, my son, one that will eventually lead him to our home." Odin replied carefully not giving any pertinent information away.

"Surely there is more we can do Father? More ways we can help?" Loki questioned and Odin's clear one-eyed gaze turned to him.

"No, Loki, there is not. Not directly at any rate." Odin answered and Loki's eyes twinkled in mischief at what the All-Father wasn't saying.

"Come, Thor, there is a battle meeting to attend." Their father declared clapping his son on the back and leading him from the room.

"Heimdall, I will be back. There is something I have need to do." Loki stated and then disappeared from the Hall with his magic.

Heimdall smirked to himself and turned to gaze down at the young boy being fussed over by the Healer in the Hospital Wing.

"Sleep and recover Harry Potter for your next adventure will come soon. For now rest assured that you have two powerful Gods in your corner." The gatekeeper murmured before turning away to gaze upon the other realms.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki watched in anger as his faithful worshipper was locked into his room turned cage. He could only hope that the All-Father would one day soon let him help the boy more directly. Currently the boy was practicing his channeling ability. Absorbing the ambient magic around the house and forming small balls of light in his hand. Young Harry had taken to the long forgotten art very quickly. Loki couldn't wait to see what the boy thought of the gifts he had left for him with the goblins.

"How is he my son?" Odin asked softly as he moved to his sons side to gaze down upon the young child.

"His room has become his cage. His guardians locked him in there and only let him out to use the bathroom. Father there must be more we can do to help him down this path."

"You have grown attached to this boy Loki. Why?" Odin inquired turning his gaze to his trickster son.

"He is a faithful follower father. He prays to Thor and I nightly ever since the incident with the darkness. His family have been faithful followers for centuries…" Loki replied spinning his words around his real reason. He shouldn't have bothered for his father could always see through him.

"He has a pure heart and a good soul. A soul that simply attracts other beings to him. I admit even I am tempted to help the child…But Destiny would not take kindly to our interference my son. I would not direct her wrath upon us." Odin declared and his son merely turned away from him in reply.

Odin's gaze never wavered from Loki's form and he sighed. He had originally thought that the one he would have to watch in this case was Thor but Loki was proving to be just as adamant. Perhaps there might be something they could do with out messing up Destiny's plans too much. He would have to think further on it.

"Come Loki. Let us try and find a solution." Odin stated placing a hand on his son's shoulder and leading him towards the door.

Neither God saw when young Harry was rescued from his relatives house by his red-headed friend his older twin brothers.

It was Thor's turn to watch over young Harry while his father and brother thought of ways they could help their Midgardian follower. He watched as the two wizards were blocked from the magical portal to the train platform and decided to fly the mechanic contraption they rode in before.

'_Thor, God of Thunder, Lightning and Storms please watch over Ron and I as we fly this stupid car to Hogwarts. Please let us arrive to school in one piece.'_ Harry prayed as they soared above the clouds. The newest adventure amused the God up until they landed in a tree. A tree that attacks anything near it.

Eyes wide in anger (and panic though he wouldn't admit it) Thor sent off a bolt of lightning that missed the tree and instead hit the car. Thankfully the car reacted to the lightning bolt and was revived in time to take the two boys away from the abomination of nature. Satisfied the boys were safe once more Thor relaxed and continued to watch.

Time continued in Asgard as three Gods and the Gatekeeper spent a lot of time working out a way to help the wizard and watched over his life on Midgard.

Odin knew what test was laid out before the boy for his second year in school while Loki and Thor were learning as they watched. Loki figured out what the mythical beast hurting the children was first.

"You would have the young mortal face a basilisk on his own? A babe that has yet to see thirteen summers?" Loki was furious. He was the God of Magic, he had created most of the magical world himself on Midgard, and yet he was stuck in Asgard unable to truly aid the children who have received his gifts.

"Surely we can go and help now father? You would not leave a mere child to face such a beast alone?" Thor pleaded with the All-Father but to no avail.

"Not yet my sons. Let us stay in the shadows a bit longer." The All-Father murmured keeping his eyes cast down on Midgard.

"But father—" Thor tried to protest but Odin merely gave him a look.

Thor and Loki were alone in the Gatekeeper's Hall when Harry's prayer went out. _'Loki, Thor, patron Gods to the House of Potter, please I beg you keep Ginny Weasley alive. Please let her still be alive when Ron and I get there. Protect us from the basilisk. I don't really want to die yet.'_

Thor and Loki watched sadly as Harry and Ron dragged their professor down the sink into the fabled dungeon. They watched as the professor attacked them and ended up cursing himself. Their sadness quickly changed to fury as their follower once more faced off against the darkness but also had to face the mythical beast as well.

Thor was quite proud of Harry for his use of the sword and silently vowed to teach the boy to fight with a weapon when he had the chance. Loki watched with a smirk as even while the boy was poisoned he still managed to fight off the darkness once more and save the young mortal girl. Both Gods relaxed when the phoenix neutralized the poison in his veins.

Another year, another brush with Death, and the boy still lived. Yes he was worthy of their aid and protection. If only they could do more. Satisfied that the boy would be safe once more the brothers left the Hall to let their frustrations out with a bit of sparring.

Heimdall took over the vigil and watched as Harry Potter tricked an older wizard into freeing his slave. He watched as the slave then protected the boy and knew that whatever came of the boys destiny, he would be a very powerful force to be reckoned with.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- To all those who have reviewed I'd like to thank you for your support. In answer to robert32514 all I will say is just keep reading.

Originally this story was going to stay a OneShot but due to unforeseen interest in more I continued writing. I now have a passable plot and hope that it meets the demand.

Disputes began to crop up all over the nine realms which needed Thor and Loki's attention and so Queen Frigga took over the vigil for Midgard.

She watched, disgusted with the Dursley's behavior, as Harry finally snapped and Marge Dursley swelled up like a balloon. As Harry essentially ran away she worried for his safety.

She could sense her son's protections on the boy, and while they were quite powerful, they were lacking a little. So when the boy encountered a dog that was more than a dog, she knew, Frigga added on to her son's protections.

Odin confided in her the difficult path the boy must take so the Queen knew how much she could help from this side of the Bifrost.

She stood vigil for hours as the Minister of Magic rented him a room for a few weeks at the Wizarding Pub. The boy was quick to fall asleep that night and the Queen of Asgard took a chance of leaving a small list on his bedside table along with an anonymous note.

Satisfied with her small disruption Frigga turned her gaze to the dog that startled Harry some hours before.

"Heimdall send me down." She requested to the Gatekeepers shock.

"My queen this is not wise." He tried to reason but she wouldn't hear it. With a sigh Heimdall did as she requested.

She appeared in front of the black dog in a hail of light and was quick to place a barrier around the two of them when the dog tried to flee. Frightened the dog began to growl but Frigga paid no attention, instead she focused her magic on the dog, letting it tell her everything she needed to know and then sat down on the ground.

" You may change back Sirius Black. I shall not harm you." She murmured watching as the dog morphed into a human man who looked entirely uneasy and worse for wear.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" The man rasped suspiciously.

"I am Frigga, Queen of Asgard, Wife to Odin, and Mother to Thor and Loki. My magic has told me who you are and how you have suffered unjustly by your world." Frigga answered hiding her amused grin as the man paled further.

"My lady. It is an honor." Sirius stated bowing to her.

"None of that Sirius Black. I am here as a concerned mother. My family has been watching over that Godson of yours. He has earned favor with us, and while watching tonight I saw you scare the poor thing. I knew immediately you were more than just a dog and so came down here to check who you are and your intentions myself. I imagine my husband will be quite put out with me upon my return. We are not supposed to interfere directly with your realm." Frigga explained further suppressing her amusement as the shape-shifter shakily sat down where he stood.

"I have deemed you safe to be around the young mortal but know this, my family has an interest in the young mortal and we will be highly upset if you cause him harm." She declared standing up to get ready to leave.

"My Lady, on my life and magic, I have no intentions of causing my godson any harm. He is currently going to school with a smelly rat whom has betrayed him and his parents to Voldemort once. My goal is to at least catch the stupid thing and make it pay." Sirius explained dryly and Frigga paused.

"I rather thought your goal should be to clear your name first so that you may take guardianship of your godson. I believe that to be more important than revenge. See that gets done Sirius Black. Harry Potter needs an adult he can trust in his life. He depends entirely on himself and his friends." With her warning communicated to the wizard Frigga called Heimdall to take her home.

She arrived back on Asgard to find Odin there waiting for her. "You should not have done that my love." Odin muttered drawing her into his arms.

"Why not? We can not interfere directly with our young charge and I have not. I merely had a discussion with someone whom had made contact and scared the boy. I only wished to make sure it was not an enemy." Frigga replied before smiling at her husband and heading for the door. "Do keep me informed, husband, of how my warning was received." She requested before she was gone.

Heimdall hid his smirk behind his staff as the All-Father gave a long suffering sigh before looking down upon Midgard himself. He knew his wife had done more than just speak with Sirius Black and wondered exactly what she had done. Once again he could see the changes to the boy's destiny and yet once more they were still for the better. Shaking his head he stood vigil as the young boy woke in the morning and cautiously read over the list and note. Practically reading over the wizard's shoulder he smiled at what the note contained.

'_Dear Mr Potter,_

_As you are now away from your mundane relatives for the year I suggest you smarten yourself up. I have left you with a list of suggestions for the next two weeks. It may behoove you to follow the suggestions. You have very useful abilities and yet no real knowledge on how to use them. My son has provided with you with some basic knowledge but perhaps you might like a more advanced learning curve._

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Frigga.'_

Odin watched as young Harry read over the note, wide-eyed, and then eagerly read over the suggestions. Smiling widely Harry quickly got ready for the day and left his rented room note in hand. Harry raced through Diagon Alley for Gringotts bank and then spent quite a bit of time there going over the list with the goblins. Eventually he left with a large trunk shrunk down in his pocket and headed for several stores in the Alley.

He had bought a whole new wardrobe at Madam Malkins as well as at Latest fashions, every fashion you could want! From there he went to the Apothecary and bought several potion kits from novice to mastery. At Flourish and Blotts he bought several dozen books on several different subjects before heading back to his room at the pub. Odin watched as Harry Potter sent off two different letters before settling on his bed to begin reading one of his new books. Harry Potter was well on his way to taking control of his life and his destiny.

"It seems Queen Frigga has managed to help the boy far more than Loki, Thor, and I have managed in the last 12 years." Odin murmured to Heimdall as he turned his attention to a soon to be recipient of one of Harry's letters. A large black dog slowly making his way through an alley to a dumpster.

"So it seems All-Father." Heimdall answered once more hiding his smirk as Odin also left the Hall. "Never come between a Mother and her child. Lucky for you Harry Potter, you have been adopted by one of the best Mother's in all the realms." Heimdall murmured turning his gaze back on to the young mortal as he devoured the book of runes he was reading.

Once more it was Queen Frigga standing vigil over her favorite mortals when young Harry was attacked at his Quidditch game by those vile and disgusting creatures trying to suck out his soul. If she could have her way those creatures would be banished to Niffleheim. As it was she could do nothing as the boy fell from his broom and headed straight for the ground. Thankfully the Headmaster of the school was able to slow his descent and he safely landed, unconscious, on the ground. She had seen Sirius Black among the spectators in his dog form and watched as he carefully slunk away from the stadium to a large and dangerous tree. He slipped easily into the hole at the trunk and she watched him head for a dilapidated house. _'Queen Frigga if you can hear me, please, I need some one to speak to. I'm ready to regain my freedom.'_ She heard the shape-shifter pray and smiled softly to herself.

"Heimdall send me down." She requested and he did so with out complaint this time.

Sirius Black wasn't as startled at her appearance this time. In fact he looked relieved. "I apologize My Lady for requesting you here like I did. I am sure I have broken several proper protocols." Sirius stated immediately and she laughed lightly at him.

"You are fine, Sirius Black, it seems we both have a vested interest in your freedom." She replied and his shoulders slumped slightly.

"How am I to do this Lady Frigga?" Sirius wondered and she smirked.

"With the proper allies and discretion Sirius." She answered and then outlined the plan to him. She had done some careful digging into the details of his case and had long formulated a plan to help the mortal. It was not up to him.

Odin watched, having been alerted once more by Heimdall that his wife had gone to Midgard, as his beautiful Queen helped the mortal regain his freedom and knew his sons would not be kept at bay any longer. Now that another avenue had been opened they planned on using it as fully as possible under the circumstances.

Frigga quickly returned to his side and they both watched as the mortal was given his fateful trial, as the rat was captured, and at the reunion between Godfather and Godson. Yes the balance had tipped in Harry Potter's favor and while the path was changing quickly it would still lead Harry Potter to his rightful destiny.

Odin's good eye narrowed as the Headmaster interrupted the reunion with his own meddlesome plans. The Headmaster would need to be warned away from the two. He would screw up everything his family was accomplishing if allowed any leeway. Odin needed to speak with his trickster son.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki was unimpressed as he teleported himself in to the empty office of his charge's Headmaster. Odin had spoken to him of the meddlesome fool and his attempted manipulation of the young boy under their care. Ultimately Loki had been sent to dissuade the man from his chosen path.

"Ah, I was unaware I would be receiving visitors today." A voice said merrily from behind him and Loki turned to see an old man standing at the door with a hand in his robe. Loki was sure it was on his wand.

"Yes, well, I do tend to show up unexpectedly." Loki answered with his mischievous grin.

"And what do I owe the pleasure Mr…" The old man continued moving slowly towards his desk as Loki's smile widened.

"Odinson, Loki Odinson." He introduced and was amused by the man's thinly concealed shock.

"God of Mischeif, Lies, and Magic. It has been a long time since someone of Asgard graced these halls." The Headmaster returned taking his seat behind his desk. He still hadn't moved his hand away from his hidden wand but Loki wasn't worried. While the man was powerful his convoluted magic could not make a dent in his personal protections.

"It has. I haven't not visited since Salazaar left on his next adventure. Tell me Headmaster, what do the history books tell of my favored pupil?" Loki wondered weaving his magic through out the room and alighting on several magical objects. Objects keyed into young Harry Potter's current Magical Signature.

"Alas, it seems your favored pupil turned to the dark arts and is seen as one of the darkest wizards in history due to his blood purist views." Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Grindelwald, considered himself to be a master tactician, a Lord of the Light, and quite hefty in power. Yet he was unused to being the second most powerful magic user in a room. It left him uneasy as he knew this magic user was more powerful than him with a questionable agenda.

"Ah. That doesn't seem like Salazaar at all, he was a first generation wizard himself, but I was speaking more of Godric Gryffindor. He was highly attuned to the higher planes of magic." Loki replied inwardly smirking at having caught the other man off guard as he started slightly in his chair.

"No one really knows what happened to the Founders of Hogwarts. It is believed that they settled down and had families but there is no documentation to confirm it." Albus answered and Loki nodded.

"Something to find out another time then. The reason I am here Headmaster is to deliver a warning." Loki's gaze sharpened on the olden wizard and had to commend the man for returning his gaze with an unwavering one even though he was definitely nervous.

"A warning to whom?"

"To you old man. Harry Potter is under the protection of Loki Odinson, and Thor Odinson. We know his destiny, the path he must take, and he is quite on his way towards it. Any attempt to manipulate his path will be met with extreme…displeasure." Loki declared getting down to business. He relished in the unease of the mortal before him as he fought his body's response to squirm.

"I have only Harry's best interest at heart Mr. Odinson. My only wish is to help him down this path fate has laid before him." Albus replied using his grandfatherly voice for good measure.

"That path no longer includes the Dursley's. Sirius Black is his guardian and shall be more than enough to raise him and point him down his path. As we speak Sirius Black is retrieving his Godson from his mundane relatives." Loki explained and let his magic destroy the objects connected to the young mortal. Dumbledore's eyes widened minutely at the smoking instruments but otherwise said nothing.

"We are watching Headmaster. Always watching. Any more interference from you shall get another personal visit from me and my brother." Loki warned one last time before teleporting out of the castle leaving a panicked old man in his wake. He reappeared somewhere outside of the castle grounds and called Heimdall to take him back home. His task accomplished Loki appeared in the Gatekeeper's Hall and took his place beside his brother looking down on Midgard.

"Do you think he will heed our warning brother?" Thor wondered as they watched Harry and Sirius leave the Dursley's for the last time and call the knight bus.

"I doubt it brother. I look forward to his attempts. I believe it is now your turn." Loki answered with a devious smirk as Thor took the bifrost down to Midgard.

Loki watched as Thor met with Harry and Sirius outside of a hidden house. The house that Frigga herself had cleansed for their stay there. A soft smile flitted across his face at Harry's enthusiasm of meeting one of his Patron Gods. The three entered the house and Thor explained his reason for being there. He would be teaching the young boy to sword fight with the sword he called from the hat in his second year.

"It seems young Harry is well protected." The All-Father murmured from behind him and Loki suppressed his need to jump at the sudden appearance of his father. He had never noticed him come in.

"Father. He will be well protected and trained in order to accept his destiny. Only his path has changed and I believe Destiny will be fairly happy with the changes." Loki answered and his father nodded absently in agreement.

"Lady Destiny is indeed happy with the changes though she cautions against anymore at the moment. The next test begins this year." Odin answered watching as Thor began Harry's first sword lesson by having the boy summon the sword to himself.

"Then we will do all we can before then." Loki muttered watching as Harry soaked up the knowledge like a sponge.

Frigga was once more watching Midgard, as her husband and sons were conducting business, and was outraged as Harry's name came out of the goblet selecting the champions for the tournament. She saw the glint in Dumbledore's eyes at the development and knew that he would try to use it to his advantage. The man was ignoring his son's warnings and she assumed Loki would take great pleasure in amending the man's opinion.

Harry himself was simply resigned to the newest trial as he joined the other champions in the antechamber. On one of his visits to Midgard Thor had told Sirius about the great Destiny Harry had and how the Lady Destiny was testing him to be sure he was worthy. Thor had kept the details to himself and so Sirius told Harry only that he had a great destiny and about the tests. The young wizard rightly assumed this was just one more test for him to take.

Harry had told only his best friend, Hermione, about his fate and the tests. So when his friend Ron turned against him, no matter his reassurances that he didn't put his name in, Hermione still stood beside him. Smiling at the loyalty between the two the Queen of Asgard made a mental note to deliver an appropriate gift to the young lady once everything was said and done.

"Mother?" Thor questioned as he made his way into the hall to her side.

"It has begun." Was all she said before kissing her son on the cheek and leaving him alone to watch over the special wizard.

Thor was incensed as the first task begun showing that Harry would be facing a dragon almost wholly unarmed but for his magic, with a distinct disadvantage against the older champions. Loki was more amused than worried. While dragons were ferocious they were not as deadly as the basilisk Harry had faced at 12.

The brothers watched as Harry used his channeling ability to aid wand magic in summoning his broom. Thor watched in bewilderment as the boy out flew the magnificent beast and easily retrieved the golden egg. It was then that the dragon really started to fight back and broke her chains. Now a little worried at the dragon's escape from it's bonds Loki watched closer as Harry nimbly evaded the dragon and led it on a merry chase before luring it further from the castle. The brothers watched, fascinated, as Harry then used his channeling ability to soothe the dragon and began hissing in parsletongue.

"What is he saying brother?" Thor questioned as Loki smiled widely understanding the language perfectly.

"He's apologizing for scaring her and that he has not harmed her eggs in any way. He was simply retrieving an imposter egg from her nest." Loki explained as the dragon roared and took back off for her nest, Harry following along behind her with a smirk.

The ferocious dragon landed back in the stadium and suspiciously sniffed at her eggs before turning and roaring at Harry who was floating on his broom near her head. He hissed in reply, petted her head, and flew down into the champion's tent.

"She thanked him for his help and promised to explain to the other dragons." Loki interpreted quickly before Thor could ask. Both brother's watched with smiles as Harry's friend Hermione smothered him in a hug, as his Godfather did the same, but those smiles turned to scowls as Ron approached and gave a half sincere apology. Harry grudgingly accepted the apology and then turned to answer Hermione's questions about the task.

"Come brother, I believe the Lady Sif wants to spar with you again." Loki stated pulling his brother easily from the hall and leaving Heimdall to his realm gazing.

Frigga and Heimdall were alone in the Hall gazing down upon Harry and his friends as they danced the night away at the ball. Frigga was overjoyed to see Harry having fun and acting his age with his friends. He had asked Hermione to the Ball as friends and she had accepted. Unfortunately Ron didn't see it that way and attempted to ruin the night but thankfully his twin brothers pulled him aside and set him straight on fear of ruthless pranks for the rest of the year. Ron kept his thoughts to himself for the rest of the night. But Frigga and Heimdall could see that he would become a problem some time down the road.

Odin and Heimdall were the only two watching as the second task started. The spectators on Midgard could see nothing below the lake but the two Asgardians could. They watched as Harry used his special abilities to ward off the water creatures and summoned his sword to fend off the merpeople as he waited for the other champions to save their hostages. The woman champion didn't make it down to the bottom and as the hour came to a close Harry decided to take the little girl as well as his own hostage to the surface, barely making it before the gilly weed wore off.

"He has a pure heart. He knew none of them were in danger yet refused to leave her there by herself." Odin remarked to himself and Heimdall nodded in agreement. "It seems he has a Hero's heart does it not?" He asked glancing at Heimdall who smiled.

"I would say the heart of a warrior My King." Heimdall answered.

"Yes..Yes he does." Odin murmured to himself as he left the hall.

The whole Royal family was present as the Third Task began. They all heard the prayer that Harry sent up. _'Thor, God of Thunder, Loki God of Magic, Odin All-Father, and Frigga Mother to all, please hear my prayer. In a minute I begin the third task and I pray that you are all up there watching over me. I fear I will need all the help I can get. I know not what awaits at the end for I have a feeling Voldemort has had a hand in my selection as Champion. If he isn't then I will laugh at this later as I head home to Sirius for the summer. But if this is truly a test by Lady Destiny I do not think that will be so. I ask for the strength to carry out my test and further my path.'_ Harry's prayer was cut short at the canon blast and they all watched as he slowly made his way into the maze.

They watched with pride as he fearlessly stared down and passed through every obstacle. That pride swelled as he protected his fellow champions on his way. They watched as he left Cedric behind in the maze and took the cup. The cup was a portkey and he was whisked away to a graveyard.

Thor and Loki watched furiously as the Darkness believed it had found a way past their protections. The Darkness was then reborn and Odin himself used his magic to soften the torture curse effect. Thor leant his strength as the two wands connected and a battle of wills commenced. Frigga watched sadly as his parents came through as shades and leant her own magic to the distraction. As Harry headed back to the cup, which was originally a one-way portkey, Loki cast the spell to take the boy back to Hogwarts.

The family watched as Harry was secreted away by a man who was not as he claimed. As Harry incapacitated the man when he realized it, as the Minister of Magic refused to believe the Darkness was back.

"Another test passed and the Darkness has returned." Odin muttered gaining his son's attention.

"Surely now we can interfere a bit more Father. We have a real excuse to become involved." Loki pleaded and Odin sighed.

"Carefully Loki. Carefully. Lady Destiny doesn't want much more changed." Odin replied and hope swelled up in his family.

"What are you saying husband?" Frigga asked directly and the All-Father turned to look her in the eyes.

"Teach him and his select friends how to survive. Teach them healing, advanced battle magic, protection magic, and how to fight with a weapon. That is all we can do. The rest will be up to them." Odin answered and Thor yelled in joy as Loki's eyes gained a glint in them.

Heimdall watched the family with a hidden smile. Yes Harry Potter was indeed special. He had gained the favor of the most powerful of Asgardians and they would not fail him. His destiny would be easier than it seemed with their help.


	7. Chapter 7

Odin and Heimdall watched from the Gatekeeper's hall as Thor, Loki, and Frigga spent a considerable amount of time on Midgard teaching the young magic user's skills to survive.

Frigga immediately began teaching Hermione, Ginny, and Harry healing magic. A healing magic that was more effective and potent than the healing magic of Midgard. It was considered a forbidden form of magic as it used the ambient magic of their surroundings to fuel the spells. Young Ginny had a particular affinity for the healing magic. Hermione was quite good at it but her real talent laid in both battle magic, and protective magic. Harry was an eager student of the art as it taught him more about his channeling ability, an ability that made the new types of magic fairly easy to use. He had a particular affinity for battle magic above the rest.

Loki taught them the battle magic, as well as the protective magic. Ron had no affinity for these types of magic yet Loki was able to help him train his strategic mind. The young red-head was quite proud of himself for finally being better at something than Harry and the Asgardians, as well as Sirius, watched his attitude closely.

Thor taught them all to fight with a weapon after finding which weapons suited them best. Loki then made a deal with the goblins to forge said weapons for each child. Harry kept the sword of Gryffindor while Hermione had been given a short sword that would soon earn it's name in battle. Ginny was gifted with a pair of long daggers while Ron was gifted with a sword of his own.

By the end of the summer the children were proficient in the basic usage of their weapons and were quite advanced with their other teachings.

The Order of the Phoenix had also taken up position in Sirius Black's home as it's headquarters. Sirius had allowed it simply so that he could keep an eye on the Headmaster. Sirius and Remus were quick to tell both the children and the Asgardians what the Order was working on with out going into details. They believed it was better to keep them informed then walk into a situation blindly.

At the end of the summer Loki, Thor, and Frigga returned to Asgard with promises to keep watch over them and to return during the next summer. The children were disappointed at the end of their lessons but understood that the Gods and Goddess could interfere no more for the year.

The Asgardians kept watch as they promised and were displeased with both the Headmaster and the Ministry interference at the school. Several times Thor and Loki had to be held back as the Ministry witch blatantly flaunted her power and immunity to the law over the children. She tortured them with an object outlawed against use except for official documents.

Odin, and Frigga, watched in pride as their pupil's began an after school club to help the other magical children learn to defend themselves. They weren't taught the same magic the Asgardians had taught but more wand magic by the young Harry. He was a very good teacher and was well respected amongst his peers as their leader.

Thor and Loki were on vigil over Midgard when the club was betrayed by one of their own and were furious and yet glad when the Headmaster was chased out of the castle. Unfortunately the whole club was punished by the Ministry witch and they watched with dissatisfaction as the witch gained more and more influence over the school.

Frigga and Heimdall watched as the Yule season rolled around and Harry was able to see into the Dark Creature's mind. He was able to prevent the death of a close friend and father to two of his closest friends. Unable to truly understand what had happened their young charge fell into a depression before Hermione and Ginny were able to break him from it.

It was then the Headmaster decided to interfere once more and set his pet Potions Master to teach him Occlumency and ultimately failed as young Harry rebelled against the wizard who openly ridiculed him at every turn. Frigga made a mental note to teach the boy herself over the summer.

And then Lady Destiny laid out her next task for her chosen wizard. They watched worriedly as young Harry was sent a vision of his Godfather being tortured. Unable to help their young charge they watched as he and five of his friends worked to check if it was true or not. Unable to reach Sirius and left with no other alternative they attempted to leave the castle. The Ministry witch was quick to delay them and Loki was amused at Hermione's quick thinking.

The two brother's watched in horror and wonder as the students walked into a trap and then proceeded to put up an excellent fight against the enemy.

"Nooo!" Thor boomed in horror as Sirius Black was hit by a curse of his cousin's and headed towards the powerful veil. Even though they were on Asgard the two God's could feel the ancient magic rolling off of the artifact.

Relief swept over both of them as Harry used his special ability to summon his Godfather away from the artifact and saved him from an unknown fate. The rest of the order and Dumbledore were quick to arrive afterwards and were only able to stand idly by as Harry fought the darkness once more. Dueling the creature into a standstill in time for the Minister and other Ministry employee's to arrive and see the Darkness with their own eyes.

The children and Sirius refused to see medical help or return to the school and instead transported themselves to Sirius' home and the Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix. It was there that Harry revealed he had managed to save the sphere he had been lured to the Ministry to retrieve.

A prophecy declaring him the only magical capable of defeating the darkness.

Frigga, Thor, and Loki used the opportunity to return to Midgard early and continue the children's training. Easily bringing the young Longbottom and Lovegood into the fold. Neville ended up with a broadsword while Luna was gifted two long daggers like her friend Ginny. They took to the weapons training with relative ease. Luna was easily able to merge both protective magic and healing magic together. It was believed that her ability came from her mother who was also a spellcrafter. Neville was almost on par with Harry in is affinity with battle magic. The two becoming a deadly duo when paired together.

It was with heavy hearts that the Asgardians returned to Asgard at the end of the summer to once more watch over the children from the sidelines.


	8. Chapter 8

The Asgardians kept up their vigil over Midgard, eventually including the Lady Sif, and the Warrior's three, into the fold. The Queen of Asgard was the only one to notice as her husband began to distance himself from the situation at hand. As the stresslines on his face became more and more pronounced. Though she tried to pry him from his burdens the All-Father was tight lipped and refused to tell her anymore than she already knew.

Instead she turned her attention to the war brewing in Midgard and how she, and the others, could help with out interfering any more than necessary.

Sif, the warriors three, and Thor were busy watching the chaos below while Frigga and Loki spoke in hushed tones of what they could do.

"The goblins can only do so much Mother. They also have their own kin to protect. Asking any more of them might be detrimental to our relations." Loki murmured to his mother's frustration.

"Any more? We have barely asked them for anything! Surely they could be persuaded to set wards up around the muggle-born homes? At least something worthy of an alarm to get the families attention and hopeful evacuation before the murderer's could get through." Frigga tried and Loki sighed.

"No. The goblins will not agree to a request like that. It takes time and energy that would be better spent on their own protections. Perhaps we could suggest something to Sirius? He is a smart man, I'm sure he could come up with something." Loki suggested and his mother nodded unhappily realizing that may be their only option. Decision made Frigga returned to the vigil party while Loki descended down to Midgard in order to make the suggestion to Sirius Black.

Sirius Black was a smart man when he wanted to be. Sure he was reckless and didn't always think before acting but when he put his mind to something he usually came up with brilliant and innovative ideas.

So when Loki came down to make his suggestions Sirius' brain immediately kicked into gear. Selecting and discarding ideas left and right. Scouring through his family library Sirius realized that the Black library wouldn't be enough. With a heavy heart he sent a letter off to Harry informing him of the plans he precariously made for their Christmas holiday.

The letter he received back in return was eager and excited. It seemed the Potter Heir would return to his ancestral home for the first time in 16 years.

As the Yule season rolled around Frigga was alone in her vigil and was surprised with both the Headmaster, and new Potions Professor's, reaction to Harry leaving for the holiday. Apparently the Potions Professor had some event he was hosting for the important children in Hogwarts and expected Harry to be there. Politely the young wizard declined the invitation and explained that he was seeing his family home for the first time. The Potions professor took the explanation in stride and amended his attitude about his social event.

The Headmaster had no such decorum and was adamant Harry stay in the castle, for his own protection, and because it interfered with his plans on teaching Harry more about the Darkness. It was at that point that Harry lost all pretence of being polite.

"How goes it my Queen?" Heimdall wondered as he entered the Hall to an amused and irritated Frigga.

"It seems the Headmaster has forgotten Loki's warning once more. Although I believe he will take Harry's to heart." She murmured as Harry told Dumbledore where to shove and gave him his own ultimatum.

"He has grown admirably on this journey. A warrior at heart." Heimdall answered moving to his Lady's side to watch with her.

"Yes he has." She whispered watching Harry calmly leave the Headmaster's office and an irate wizard behind him.

Fandral watched as their charges on Midgard were all situated in the dining room at the Potter Manor. Currently a fight was breaking out between Ron and Harry over Harry and Neville's new camaraderie. The two had been hanging out more and more as they practiced fighting as a well oiled unit. Ron was feeling left out as even Luna, Hermione, and Ginny were practicing more and more to become an effective battle unit.

The Asgardian was saddened by the display as Ron finally blew up and left leaving his friends behind. The whole debacle reminded Fandral of a fight between Thor and Loki when they were younger and the warrior resolved to try and bring Loki further into the fold. Sighing Fandral left the hall to go and find the Asgardian magic user and request a spar.

The Asgardians as a whole were dismayed that their pupil's had a falling out with the young strategist but ultimately thought it was for the best. Strategy had been the only good quality about the redhead. Thankfully all of the children had taken the Asgardian equivalent to an unbreakable vow. None of them would be able to speak of their training with anyone not in the know.

Loki watched on as the group turned it's attention to his suggestion the last half of the holiday. He was proud of them as Luna and Hermione came up with a sound idea and helped Harry cast the magic needed. Overjoyed with the success the three caster's began making plans to mass produce the item and hand it out to Muggleborn's while at school.

As the God of Magic Loki was impressed with the advanced piece of magic. It was essentially a magical security system which would alarm in the presence of dark magic. Using a small gemstone that inherently draws magic in from its surroundings the system would be self-sustaining. Then using another stone and a map they connected the alarms to the stone and map. If one of the alarms sounded the group would know immediately and could go to the aid of the muggleborns.

The children soon returned to school and the Asgardians learned along side Harry about the darkness and how it came to be. They were disgusted as they learned about the Horcruxes and the two princes nearly disobeyed their Father's orders to go down to Midgard and hunt the abominations down themselves. It was only Frigga that was able to stop them by reminding them that the Headmaster and Harry had already destroyed two of them. This was not their war and they had to stay well away from it in order for Harry to reach his destiny.

The warrior's three, Lady Sif, Thor, and Loki looked on helplessly as Dumbledore was murdered in front of young Harry. It was apparently all for naught anyways as the Horcrux was a fake.

The Gods waited on Asgard for a few weeks in order to give the children time to grieve and were astonished when Sirius found the missing Horcrux from the cave. Apparently his younger brother defected and tried his best to take Voldemort down with him. Three Horcruxes down they only had five more to go.


	9. Chapter 9

Odin watched as the children his son's trained fought back against the Darkness as it swept through the world. How many souls were saved that otherwise would have been murdered. Already the changes the Gods had made in one mortal's life had affected the world as a whole. Now he just needed to figure out how to influence the young man into saving his son with out directly interfering in anyone's fated path.

The Asgardians watched in anticipation, worry, and helplessness as the wizarding world descended into darkness and only a small light fought back. Ever so slowly the darkness began to recede and light began to overflow once more. One by one the anchors holding the darkness to the world were destroyed and the final battle was ready to take place.

"Father let us fight!" Thor begged turning to the All-Father with the warrior's three and Lady Sif standing behind him in agreement.

"No. This is not our fight. The mortals must win this war on their own." Odin replied immediately.

"Harry must face Voldemort on his own but we can help protect the others." Thor pushed as Loki looked down upon the opposing forces as they clashed on the front lawn of the great magical school he had helped create.

Harry and the others were fighting fiercely, not holding anything back, as the other students and staff used every mean not fatal in their arsenal. He watched as Harry disarmed his school nemesis Draco Malfoy and felt the ripple of magic as a powerful wand changed allegiances.

"We will not interfere anymore Thor." Odin ordered sharply and Loki finally looked away from Midgard.

"It is not interfering with anyone's path to simply go and destroy the creatures that are difficult for mortals to overcome. The wraiths for instance, vile creatures that should have been exterminated long ago." Loki spoke smoothly bringing Odin's attention to him as Heimdall watched on from the sidelines. Frigga stood beside her husband as she sent wave after wave of protection magic down over the light on Midgard.

"You are simply going to disobey me anyways aren't you?" Odin sighed and noticed his wife's action from the corner of his eye. "Fine. But only the creatures. You shall not harm any of the mortals. And once the battle has ended bring young Harry to me." Odin declared and Heimdall stepped up to open the Bifrost.

"I will send you directly to the fight." He explained as the warrior's quickly stepped on to the bridge and disappeared from Asgard.

"Hundreds of lives have been saved by our actions husband. Lives that would have ended too soon." Frigga stated calmly trying to soothe her husband.

"Yes but at what cost to the future?" Odin murmured to himself as the two turned their eyes back on Midgard.

The Bifrost dropped them directly between the two imposing forces and halted the fighting for but a few moments.

"They're on our side!" Hermione yelled out to the whole light army and with her words the fighting resumed.

The Asgardians arrival turned the tide in the Light's direction as the creatures dropped under their weapons and magic.

The fight continued for only another half hour before the Darkness was called back to the forest. The short respite saw the two armies moving their dead from the field and regrouping. Harry and Hermione disappeared to somewhere unknown as the Asgardians were questioned left and right by their allies.

Then the announcement was boomed through the school to hand over Harry Potter and their lives would be spared. Hermione reappeared looking frantic with out Harry.

Before she could be questioned Voldemort returned to the school with the full power of his followers behind him and a restrained Hagrid whom was carrying a body with him and crying.

Hermione and Ginny screamed, starting to run at the opposing force, but were held back by the red-headed twins.

Voldemort tried to degrade Harry and tell them all that he was caught and killed trying to run away but everyone knew better. Neville rebelled against the Darkness and called forth his sword, killing the last Horcrux, as Harry came back to life.

With no more creatures for them to destroy the Asgardians were forced to stand back and protect the school of children, Loki using his magic to cast shields on their allies, as the battle resumed once more with Harry facing Voldemort one on one.

And then it was over. The light side victorious as the Death Eaters all surrendered as Harry destroyed the darkness once and for all.

Loki could feel the change in his young charge, in his very magic, and was saddened by what it represented. Now that the fighting was over the Asgardians did their best to help with the clean up and proper burial of the people who fought for what they believed in and died for it. Both on the side of light and the side of dark.

Odin watched on from Asgard as the war ended for the last time and turned his gaze to Heimdall. "I will be waiting for my sons, and Harry, in the throne room." He stated before leaving the hall. Destiny had been completed for Harry Potter but there was still much for him to do. Starting by saving his son when the time came.

"What happened in the forest Harry?" Hermione questioned holding her boyfriend close as the group stood out by the black lake to talk with out interruptions.

"He became the Master of Death. He completed his destiny." Loki answered to everyone's shock and confusion.

"Master of Death? What is that? What does that mean?" Neville asked nervously as Harry pulled Hermione closer to his body.

"There has not been a Master of Death in thousands of years. I can honestly say that I am not entirely sure what it all entails. I do know that it will be very difficult for Harry to be killed and he will take much longer to age." Loki answered and smiled as he felt his daughter's presence join them. "Hello Hela. It is good to see you again."

"Father. Master." A young woman with long black hair, a half decayed face, wearing a cloak made of shadows bowed to both Loki and Harry.

"Niece! It has been too long!" Thor boomed moving to hug the woman but she stepped back away from him.

"Uncle Thor it is wise to keep your distance from me while not in my realm. It might become, unpleasant." She explained and Thor's face fell slightly.

"Um…Who are you?" Harry wondered pushing Hermione protectively behind him.

"I am Hela. I am Death." The woman answered simply.

"What are you doing here then?" Ginny asked curiously and blushed as Hela's gaze turned to her.

"I am here to collect the fallen souls of today's battle. I also wished to meet my new master." Hela explained before turning her gaze back to Harry.

"You have a pure soul. Perhaps you shall be a better Master than my last." She declared before fading out of existence and Loki felt her caress his clothes arm before her presence disappeared altogether.

"I'll never be normal will I?" Harry wondered with a long suffering sigh that made his friends laugh.

It wasn't long before Heimdall sent down the Bifrost once more and the Asgardians readied themselves to leave. "Harry. The All-Father wishes to meet you." Lady Sif stated and Harry nodded. He said good-bye to his friends, kissed his girlfriend, and then joined them on the bridge.


	10. Author's Note

Authors Note.

Hello! Sorry about this. I hate seeing that a new chapter is up and finding out it's only an Author's Note and now I'm doing it (sigh).

I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. It really makes me feel happy to know that my work is liked and appreciated.

I had planned on writing a tenth chapter to finish this story up but unfortunately for myself, and all of my lovely fans, I can't seem to get the scenes I want to come out. Thankfully the end of chapter 9 was a nice ending point that leads into the next story so I am going to end it there.

I'm sorry for disappointing you all.

The next story will not be out for a long while as I am still unsure which movie I'm going to start with. But when I figure it out I will definitely post it.

Thank you all again and enjoy your summer!


End file.
